1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of sound synthesis, particularly to synthesizing the sound of a combustion engine.
2. Related Art
The growing popularity of hybrids and electric vehicles gives rise to new safety issues in urban environments, as many of the aural cues associated with (combustion) engine noise can be missing. The solution is to intelligently make vehicles noisier. In fact, several countries have established laws which require vehicles to radiate a minimum level of sound in order to warn other traffic participants of an approaching vehicle.